


Afterglow

by Anonymous



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Short One Shot, Toppat Recruits Ending | TR (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A moment of warmth between three souls in love.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anonymous





	Afterglow

Henry was like a livewire between them, thrashing and twisting uncontrollably. He jerked his head back, keening as his body spasmed through its release.

He finally slumped forward against Right's chest, exhausted and spent. His breathing was erratic but slowly calming as his twitching subsided.

Right ran a hand through his sweat-damp hair. The other he wrapped around Henry's waist, pulling him close. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, a soft and content smile on his normally-stern face.

Reginald thought they made a very sweet picture.

He leans forward and kisses the ridge of Henry's spine. He shudders, skin still very sensitive from their lathed attention.

"You were beautiful, Henry," he mutters as he kisses up the line of raised skin, "absolutely radiant."

He sees Henry flush and bury his face in Right's chest. He reaches the top of Henry's spine and kisses the back of his neck.

Their recruit really was gorgeous. A thin frame with wiry muscles, soft features, and deep blue eyes that often sparkled with joy or mischief.

After he was recruited, Henry's looks didn't draw much attention to him. As just another new face, he didn't seem like much to look at. It was clear he preferred the color blue from the hoodie he always wore, and he continued that preference after he joined up. The blue of his hat was enough proof of that.

But the day he showed up to the Toppat annual ball in a tailored suit of the same rich blue would live in infamy.

He cleaned up nicely. Nicely enough to turn half the heads in the room.

Later he'd say that Ellie had a hand in it, helped him look his best that night. As little as she cared for that sort of thing, she clearly knew what she was doing, or at least knew more than Henry. They were both grateful for that.

She'd made him _shine_ that night, like removing the dirt from a gemstone. It was the night Reginald and Right noticed how stunning he was. With the everyday grime and mess removed, his hidden luminance finally showed.

It was then they agreed that they had to get him into their bed. At least once, they wanted him all to themselves.

Then that once turned into twice, then three times, then a regular thing as he turned their couple into a trio.

And now Reginald found it hard to imagine life without him, without those shy smiles and soft kisses as he learned to love again.

Henry was precious to him, and to Right. The wanted to keep him by their side, to bring light into his life.

Reginald moves forward, pressing his chest flush to Henry's back. He wraps his arms around them, splaying his palms against Right's broad back. Between them, Henry melts. Surrounded by their warmth and feeling sated and loose-limbed, he begins to drift off.

Right gently shifts so they all end up curled together on the bed, still cuddled together but laying down to sleep.

He lets his eyes close, feeling Right's fingers thread through his hair and with Henry tucked into his arms.

Reginald wouldn't trade them for anything.


End file.
